ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Sky Riders
Sonic Sky Riders takes the Eggman Grand Prix where no man (or hedgehog) has bothered to even think about racing: in the clouds! There's three stories to play through this time: Team Sonic (titled "Acorn Royal Air Squad"), the Babylon Rouge Thieves (titled "Babylon Air Squad") and Alvin and the Chipmunks (titlled "The Aerial Brotherhood") stories. Here's the first of the three for you guys to read now while I figure out the other two. Story-Acorn Royal Air Squad Princess Sally Acorn sat at her chair as the Freedom Fighters were being debriefed on the latest happenings in and around KnotHole Valley. As she had expected, nothing of remote interest was reported. She sat listening to Antoine, the Freedom Fighters's militia and tactics officer, drone on as he made his second attempt at asking her to allow him to set up another layer to their already 7-layers deep perimeter, only to hear her refuse...again. After the briefing, she looks to the night sky, thinking of one person; Sonic the Hedgehog, her closest friend and hero of KnotHole. As she stands there, she wonders where her hero is. Suddenly Dr. Eggman appears. "What do you want, Eggman?" she asked. "I'm only here to deliver something to Sonic. Is he here?" "Firstly, no. He said he had an errand to run and he'd be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Secondly, whatever you have for Sonic must go through me, especially if it's from you." "Very well. Make sure Sonic gets this please?" Sally took the set of 4 ID cards attached to a letter labeled "Urgent" as the doctor took his leave. She looked at the cards and noticed that there was on for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and...her?!?!? She quickly opened the letter and scanned it over. She knew right away that Sonic and the others had to be informed immediately. So she looked for Amy and asked her to find Sonic and the boys and get this letter to them. Amy, who considered Sally a rival for Sonic's affections, was hesitant to take this trip but, knowing she could try to make her move on Sonic before Sally, took the letter and rushed off to where she knew Sonic had been hanging out lately. Meanwhile, in Soleanna, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are celebrating a decade of peace since the day Sonic, Shadow, and Silver defeated Solaris and saved the world. During the festivities, Amy rushes into the ballroom, holding a letter addressed to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles from Princess Sally requesting their immediate return. Sonic and the gang quickly came back to base. "Hey, Sal. You called us?" Sonic asked. Yes. I recieved a letter and four ID cards." Sally replied. "I know what the cards are for, but the letter is something you ought to read yourselves." Sonic grabbed the letter and read it aloud: To Team Sonic, I, Dr. Eggman, am starting a new Eggman Grand Prix (Sonic groans at this). and you and your friends are cordially invited to participate. I bet you're wondering what's in it for you? Well for starters, I happened to have a few bargaining chips to see to it that you participate. First, I've captured your siblings, Sonia and Manic and I also kidnapped a young mongoose by the name of Mina (Tails gasped at this, but Sonic stayed silent). Your participation will result in their release. I hope to see you in the skies! Dr. Eggman Knowing that they have no choice but to participate, the four of them hop into their Sky Gears and head to the starting gate in the Sky Gear racing capital of Mobius, Skyera. Category:Story